


virtue

by buckys_cherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Love, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: bucky's girl gives him the most precious gift for his birthday





	virtue

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this is a day late- this took me a while to write and i was debating on whether i actually wanted to post this or not. this is also very unedited, so please forgive any mistakes. i hope you enjoy regardless, and happy birthday bucky, wherever you are, xo cherry <3

“all done, printsessa,” nat smiles, turning you to look in the mirror. you gasp, a faint blush darkening the artificial one on your cheeks. 

it’s bucky’s birthday, and you had done everything in your power to make this the best day ever for the man. he deserved it, and you’d do anything to put a smile on your sweet man's face.

so, after waking bucky up with a yummy breakfast in bed, and no, the candles on the pancakes were not too much-you thought they were very cute and very necessary-you had asked steve and sam to take bucky out to do something fun while you got everything ready.

you wanted to give bucky your most precious gift, your virginity. the two of you had been intimate before of course, but it had never gotten that far. partly because of his fear he would hurt you, partly because of your own fears and insecurities, and partly because the timing was never right. you wanted your first time to be with the man you loved more than anything. and giving bucky your flower would hopefully mean just as much to him as it would to you.

thus, you wanted to make it as special for him as you could. this was all for him after all. so you asked natasha to help get you all dolled up and pick out a new pretty pastel lingerie set to wear under your dress. it was bucky's favorite dress on you; light red with a snug but modest top and waist, and fanned out slightly into a mid-thigh flowy skirt. he always said it reminded him of some of the dresses the dames wore back in the 40's, not to mention he thought you looked pretty as a peach in it and it made him want to twirl you around a dance floor all night. the plan was to make bucky's favorite dinner, have a short little gathering with the team since bucky would not enjoy a large party at all, and then the two of you would go back to your shared room you'd decorated with candles, soft lighting, and quiet old music playing through the speakers.

"thank you, nat. i- it looks so good!" you gasp, looking at how beautifully she'd curled your hair and done your makeup. you weren't too made up; it was just simple enough to still look natural but with a little something extra. "you're welcome, baby. you're gonna knock him dead," she winks, smirking at you through the mirror. a wave of butterflies hits you, "i'm so nervous. what if he doesn't like it? or thinks i'm not good enough? or what if he's not interested in getting physical at all? what if he just wants a regular gift? or doesn't like-" you start to tear up, rethinking your plan. natasha cuts your rambling off with a finger over your freshly dried lips.

"printsessa, relax. you could give that man an empty candy wrapper and he'd still love it. you know why? 'cause it's from you and that man is so head over heels for you, darling, he loves you more than anything. he's going to be ecstatic you're trusting him enough to do this. don't worry. besides, no one in their right mind could resist your sweet little body in this," she smirks, holding up the lingerie.

"naaaaaaat, oh my god!" you blush beat red, ducking your head.

she only chuckles before grabbing your hand and helping you get dressed.

\- ♡ -

steve, sam, and bucky return to find the tower’s common floor simply decorated with a few streamers, balloons, and the smell of delicious food. a large cake with “happy birthday, bucky!” sat on the table, hand-made by you and steve and decorated with a few candles and frosting. lastly, you, tony, natasha, and the rest of the team were sat around the table and couches staring at bucky with big goofy grins. you had discouraged doing the classic yelling of ‘surprise!’ and going too overboard with decorations since that would probably do more harm than good to the man. the last thing you wanted was to overwhelm him. 

bucky looks around in disbelief, a blank look on his face. you begin to grow nervous. did he not like it? maybe you should’ve gone with only a cake. you squirm, glaring down at the party hat you held in your hand for him. 

“what the hell?..” bucky mumbles, before scoffing incredulously and a smile that could end a war crosses his face. “who-?” he trails off, gazing around like a little boy in a candy shop. “it was all (y/n), pal. she planned the whole thing. i helped with the cake though,” steve chuckles, clapping a hand on bucky’s shoulder. 

bucky’s eyes land on you, nervously picking your nails and biting your lip. his smile turns soft and he approaches you, tilting your chin up and planting a sweet kiss on your lips. “you did this, doll? all for me?” he giggles, bucky barnes actually giggled. you smile sheepishly, your heart filling with hope. “yeah, with help of course. it’s not too much is it? i know you don’t like big parties so i kept it as simple as i could, but i still wanted to make it special because i wanted you to know how much we care about you and love you but i can take it down i just-” bucky stops you once again by picking you up and twirling you around in a big hug. he looks down at you like you’ve just hung the moon for him. 

“baby doll, i love it. its okay. i- just can’t believe you did all this for me. thank you,” he gives you a watery smile, kissing you hard before sitting down in front of the cake with you in his lap, licking his lips. 

\- ♡ -

after practically devouring all of the cake, steve breaking up a fight between bucky and sam over the last piece, and bucky opening the small gifts he was given, you became increasingly nervous and excited. you were absolutely ecstatic bucky enjoyed the small little party you put together for him. bucky decided to turn in for the night, looking to you and holding out a hand to see if you were ready as well. you grab his hand, saying goodnight to everyone and blushing when natasha catches your eye and sends you a wink and encouraging smile. 

bucky quietly gasps when he opens the door to your shared room, seeing the soft candle lighting around your made bed. he looks to you, closing the door, eyes shining and your breath leaves you. you bite your lip, silently leading him to sit on the bed in front of you. 

“i- uhm, i didn’t not get you a gift, i just uhm, c-can’t exactly wrap it and it might be stupid but i wanted to- i want to give you my- oh god. bucky, i’m ready,” you fiddle with the edge of your dress, hoping he understood. 

he gasps again, “doll, are you sure?” 

“yes i’m sure. i love you so much, bucky. i was thinking about what i could get you that would show you how much i do and how much i trust you, and i realized that this is one of the most special things i could give you. i want to give you all of me. i know you’re scared of hurting me and i’m nervous too about not being good enough, but i trust you with everything and i know you won’t hurt me.” you stop your rambling when you hear a sniffle. 

“oh, doll,” you look up to see tears falling down bucky’s gorgeous face, a huge smile lighting it up. “yes, baby doll, oh my god, you’re the sweetest thing, come here,” he pulls you to straddle his lap, cupping your face as you simply stare into each others’ eyes, somehow translating the love and need you had for each other since neither of you could find the right words to say. a silent understanding and assurance. 

“we’re so sappy,” you giggle. bucky does the same, nodding as he squeezes you and sticks his tongue out at you. “you love it, darlin’,” you nod too, both of you giggling uncontrollably, absolutely drunk with giddyness. 

you suddenly gasp, remembering the surprise you had for him under your dress. you beam, tearing your eyes away from his loving gaze as you climb off his lap. you shove down your nerves as you slowly slip your dress off, revealing the pretty lingerie. you watch as his breath hitches, eyes drinking you in. he looks up at you again, causing you to gasp as you see how they had darkened with lust, but still held a soft loving look. 

“good god, sweetheart. happy birthday to me indeed,” he husks, grabbing your hand and flipping you to lay under him on the bed. 

you blush under his heavy gaze. he runs his hands down your body, biting his lip and growling to himself. he looks up to you, the darkness fading from his eyes for a moment for permission, before they glaze over again as he slips his hand under the lingerie top. you gasp at the contrast of cold and warm from his metal and flesh hand. he's careful with the metal hand, still unsure about touching you with it. you notice, grabbing it and slowly bringing it up to wrap around your throat. not squeezing, not hard, just a gentle needed reassurance for him that you trust him, he won't hurt you, even in your most vulnerable state.

the large man sighs contentedly, finally letting go, knowing for sure that you're ready and he's ready. he strips you both, gasping out how beautiful you are. you blush, causing him to smirk and wink at you. he leans down to trail kisses over your neck, biting and sucking gently as he runs his hands over your breasts. you shudder and gasp as his strong fingers roll your sensitive nipples.

"shh, i gotcha baby, that's it, fuck you're so beautiful," he murmurs praises as his flesh hand moves down between your legs, brushing your folds. your body subconsciously arches up into him, a whimpered moan leaving your lips as his fingers feel your wetness. "shit, you're so wet doll, that all for me? huh, baby?" you gasp and nod, "yes, bucky, please, need you," he smirks, kissing you again, grounding you.

your eyes squeeze shut as his finger enters you, another one soon joining. "look at me, doll," his voice is soft, but strong. you pop your eyes open, letting out a soft moan as his fingers twist and turn, stretching you and getting you ready to take his large girth. your eyes trail down over his chest, abs, arm muscles which are rippling as his hands work you. you bite your lips as your eyes land on his manhood. you gasp quietly, surrendering yourself to the pleasure he's giving you. your eyes meet his again, dragging you down deeper and deeper.

finally, he lines himself up with you. your nerves return momentarily but he's right there. bucky pins your hands down with his, interlacing your fingers and urging you to look at him as he enters you. you whimper at the tinge of pain, bucky kissing you immediately to ground you. he mumbles praises and i love yous against your lips as you slowly adjust to his size and your kisses turn feverish.

he moves again, and you choke out a sob at how good it feels. you feel so full, so full of bucky and love and god, you almost can't take it. tears spill from your eyes as he quickens his pace. "b-bucky, oh god," you gasp, meeting his eyes. he's crying too, lip curled in a snarl but eyes full of love and pleasure.

"i know baby doll, i'm here, god look how good you're taking me," he grunts and growls, you both looking down to where you're connected. you mewl, throwing your head back and arching into him.

he squeezes your hands, pumping his cock into you harder and deeper. you're a mess of moans and whimpers. the only word you can think of to describe this moment is magical. you're joined, body and soul, and nothing could ever compare to how beautiful this moment was.

he moves to kiss you again, nose bumping yours. you both giggle, lovedrunk smiles plastering your faces as everything slows for a moment. he bumps his nose against yours again, drawing out the sweetest laugh from you he's ever heard. he kisses you again, hand moving to hold your neck once more. your hand wraps around his wrist, not discouraging the touch, but keeping it there. another silent assurance. there is no room for fears.

the kiss turns desperate as you both move your hips together. he encourages more sweet sounds from your lips as you both approach your climax. you pull him as close to you as possible, both of your movements becoming frantic. your hearts are beating hard against your chests, so hard its almost like they're trying to touch. you arch up into him further, needing to feel him everywhere.

"bucky, 'm gonna, please," he hushes you with another deep, toe curling kiss, practically pounding into you now.

"that's it, sweet girl, it's okay, fuck, look at you," he moans, looking into your eyes as he loses himself. "i love you."

"god, i love you too, iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou," you whimper as you spill over the edge too, shuddering hard and vision going black.

-♡-

you slowly become coherent again and find yourself wrapped up tightly in bucky's arms, head nestled into his neck.

"hey, doll," he rasps, causing you to look up to him. you give him a lazy, goofy smile, "hey, handsome. happy birthday." he chuckles, kissing your head and dragging your limp body closer.

"thank you, (y/n)." he doesn't have to elaborate. you know. this was not just physical sex. this symbolized so much more. your souls were tied, no force could break you apart now. and neither of you would have it any other way.

you sigh happily, poking his cheek. he puffs it out and you poke it again, causing him to blow a raspberry into the air. both of you burst into giggles, squeezing each other tight. someone looking in on you would think you two were maniacs. but as you both cuddle in, falling asleep to the steady, soothing beats of each other's hearts, the stars above looked down on you and smiled.

bucky barnes, the now 102 year old, broken, beaten, shell of a man, was finally whole again.

-♡-

bonus: "hey! don't you go to sleep yet, little lady. i haven't gotten all 102 of my birthday kisses yet!"


End file.
